


Jet Black Hearts 2.20: Melanie

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: The djinn didn't even let her have her own dreams.(The character is listed as "near dead girl" or "djinn victim" when I've looked at cast lists, so I've given her the name of the actress who played her.)
Series: Jet Black Hearts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 2.20: Melanie

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2.20, "[What Is and What Should Never Be](https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/What_Is_And_What_Should_Never_Be)."

Melanie walked into the parking lot of the--

Melanie walked into the parking--

Melanie walked--

***

Melanie blinked. She was home. At least, her parents' home, even though this sofa...didn't they get rid of that sofa a few years ago?

She was kicking back on the couch, their corgi Teacup snoozing on her left foot. _Wheel of Fortune_ was on TV and the front window shattered.

Teacup fell off the sofa, her yips counterpoint to Melanie's own scream. A man crawled through the window. He was covered in tattoos. He looked familiar, as if--

"Melanie!" Her mom stumbled down the stairs, falling down the last few. 

"Mom! There's a--" Melanie looked back, but the man was gone. "There was a--"

Mom grabbed her arm. "They took your father, Melanie. They took him!"

"What?" Melanie picked up Teacup and cuddled her close. "What are you--"

***

Melanie blinked. She was standing on a campus, it looked like. A college campus. People walked around and past her as if she wasn't there.

Only one man, standing in the parking lot, saw her. Was staring at her, in fact. She hadn't ever seen him, before, but she couldn't look away.

Maybe if she could get to him, talk to him, they could--

***

Melanie blinked. Her mother was sobbing, head against the table. One guy in a suit--maybe a cop--was leaning against the wall.

"Do you have any idea why?" a woman said behind her. Melanie turned around to see a woman, the pantsuit seeming to signal "cop," as well. "Why would they take him?

Melanie shook her head, but as she did, the memory dropped into her head. "When the front window broke, a man came inside."

The wall cop stood straight. "What did he look like?"

She bit her lip. "He was bald. White, I think, with tattoos all over his face, as if--"

***

Melanie blinked. She was standing in a restaurant, a nice one. She looked across the dining room and there he was, the guy from the campus again.

He started to walk towards her--

***

Melanie blinked. A bedroom, unlit. The man from the campus, from the restaurant.

And bodies. Dead bodies, everywhere, she could almost--

***

Melanie blinked. She was tied, standing, to a metal post, like she was in a factory or something. Someone was standing over her, but the spotlight behind him blinded her, she couldn't see his face.

"Where's my dad?" She tugged at the ropes. "I won't tell--"

The figure moved closer, reached out to her.

"Don't." She flinched back. "Where's my dad?"

He touched her hair--

***

Melanie blinked. She was staring at the ceiling, at a fluorescent light. She was cold.

Someone moved next to her. A...a nurse?

"You're awake," the woman said. "Thank goodness."

"What?" she asked. Her mouth felt parched. Her teeth ached.

"Two men found you in a parking lot in the warehouse district," the nurse said. "It seemed like you'd been out a while."

"What happened to me?" Melanie asked.

The nurse pursed her lips. "Your parents will be here soon, honey. Get some rest."

Melanie nodded. She closed her eyes.


End file.
